


Clean Love

by Jeongsleggo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut i guess but with a decent plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Jeongyeon is a hard working business woman, who has no time to keep things tidy. What happens when she gets a cute cleaning lady named Tzuyu to fix that issue for her?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	1. Good Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on Kai's birthday so Happy Birthday boo! Hope you have the best day ever! Love you!
> 
> Also big thank you to Vai for the prompt!

Jeongyeon sat at her desk in her office, typing away important emails to send out to her company. She’s been like that all day, well actually most of her career life. Ever since her business started to boom, Jeongyeon had become a nonstop workaholic, making sure that everything was up to speed and running smoothly. You could say her life basically revolved around her job. As soon as she woke up, she’d make herself a quick breakfast and start her day, working until nighttime. Since she was the founder of her makeup business, she could easily work from home but that didn’t mean she would still be slacking. She had to keep an eye out for everything and she was the one making the big decisions after all. Jeongyeon was a woman who kept her grind going. 

When she finally earned enough money, she managed to get herself a lavish home that anyone would love to live in. It had multiple bedrooms, marble floors, giant arch windows, and a couple of grand spiral staircases. The house was perfect but it wasn’t considered to be immaculate. When Jeongyeon first got the house, it was spotless. Now, she was lucky if she could even find a way out of her bedroom without all of her dirty laundry scattered on the floor. It’s not that she wanted to be messy, she just didn’t have the time to clean. It would have probably eased up the stress she had as well if her home was just a bit tidier. Alas, she decided not to worry too much about it and to just continue to focus on her work, even though the mess really didn’t help at all.

Jeongyeon was so immersed with her emails that she didn’t even notice her best friend, Chaeyoung, making an entrance. She would usually be able to hear a ring when someone comes inside but she managed to drown out all the noise around her. It wasn’t the first time like that. Sometimes, Jeongyeon wouldn’t even hear the doorbell because she was that busy. She ended up giving several keys to Chaeyoung to let herself in, one for the gate and the other for the front door. 

Chaeyoung was her business advisor, giving her any help that she needed in order for her company to thrive. They’ve been friends since high school, so it’s safe to say that Jeongyeon trusted her best friend’s judgement, or at least most of it. As Chaeyoung walked inside of her office, she almost stumbled by a cardboard box that was blocking the doorway.

“Girl!” She said as she held onto the doorknob after she regained balance. “Your house is gonna kill me one day.”

“Uh-huh.” Jeongyeon replied, still not peeling her eyes off the screen.

“Why are there so many boxes around here?” She gestured at the cluttered floor.

“Those were for the testing samples we did for the luminous edition eyeshadow palettes.” 

“Dude, you got those samples months ago and you still never threw any of this shit out?”

“Could be handy..”

“Yeah for me to trip and die.” She groaned before carefully walking over to her desk. “You’re still working? It’s a Saturday.”

“I haven’t had a day off in three years, Chaeng. Don’t act surprised.”

“You’re right but that doesn’t mean it’s not needed. Maybe you can finally declutter around here.”

“You know I have no time for that.”

“You always say that.” She sighed. “Your business is going just fine. I’m the advisor after all and I can tell everything is going great.”

“The only reason why it’s going great is because I’m always working.”

“You’re so stubborn, I swear.” She crossed her arms and stared directly at her. “At least get yourself a cleaning lady or something. I got one right now and she’s super cute. Her name is Dahyun.”

“Good to know.”

“Jeongyeon, I’m serious. Let me find you a cleaner!”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because I would really like to keep my limbs intact everytime I come here and you should too.” She pouted, hoping the soft expression would work.

Jeongyeon finally stopped typing and took a moment to rub her face in frustration. She eventually glanced at her friend for the first time today and decided to give in. “Alright, fine. You happy now?”

“Very!” She took out her phone and turned her heel to face the door, making her toward the exit. “I’ll see ya around, Jeong!”

Before she could leave, she almost tripped again but managed to grab the door knob again before she could completely fall. Jeongyeon tried to hide her chuckle as Chaeyoung let out a frustrated noise before finally leaving the room, allowing Jeongyeon to finally get back to her work.

\---

The next day, Jeongyeon heard her phone vibrate against her desk, thinking it was one of her employees but it was actually just Chaeyoung. She answered the call and pressed it against her ear.

“Hey, Chaeng. What’s up?”

“I just found you a cleaner!”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you were still on that.”

“You’re gonna love her, Jeong. She’s ahead of her time.”

“I’m sure she is.”

“Also, she’s very pretty.” She sang that last part out in a teasing way, causing Jeongyeon to roll her eyes. 

“This isn’t a blind date, Chaeng. You do know that, right?”

“Hey, I’m just saying. You could use a little love.”

“I could use that end call button right now.”

“You’re no fun. She and I will be over in a couple of hours. Try to look nice. Maybe take a shower for once.”

“Goodbye, Chaeyoung.”

Her best friend laughed before finally hanging up as Jeongyeon shook her head and placed her phone down, resuming to look back at her computer to do some more work.

\---

Nonetheless, Jeongyeon took Chaeyoung’s suggestion and decided to clean herself up. After all, this was going to be someone who was gonna work for her so she had to make herself look presentable. She took a nice long shower and put on her best clothes. She aimed for a business casual look with just a bit of makeup. She didn’t want to do too much since she was at home and not as some big event. As soon as she heard the door open, she made her way down the hall to greet the new girl. 

“Come in, Come in! Don’t worry, she’s really nice!” Chaeyoung said as she stood at the doorway, trying to get the girl behind her to make her way in.

Jeongyeon managed to show up on time before glancing at Chaeyoung. “Hey, is everything alright?”

“Oh hey! Yeah. I kinda ran ahead cause I was so excited but here she is!”   
  


Jeongyeon stood there in anticipation, trying to look as serious as possible. However, once the girl walked in, Jeongyeon’s heart almost did a flip. The girl was tall and extremely beautiful. Her face looked like it could have been plastered over any commercial ad if it was possible. Jeongyeon was completely frozen as she stared at the gorgeous girl in front of her.

“Jeongyeon, meet Chou Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung introduced her excitingly. “Dahyun suggested her to me. I’m telling you, ya gonna love her.”

Jeongyeon couldn’t even form a sentence out of her mouth. She just kept staring at her in awe as the latter curled her lips into a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you. I’m a huge fan of her makeup brand.” She held her hand out but Jeongyeon didn’t even know to function so she just gave her a fist bump instead. Tzuyu blinked in confusion but decided to go with. Chaeyoung was just as lost but she decided to brush it off.

“So, Jeong. Don’t worry. I’ll show Tzuyu around while you go do your businesswoman things.” She flashed the smile at the younger girl and waved her hand to follow her. “Come this way, please.”

Tzuyu picked up her stuff and followed Chaeyoung’s lead. She passed by Jeongyeon and gave her another warm smile, leaving behind a bit of her cherry scent. Jeongyeon could have sworn she forgot how to breathe for a moment. She didn’t know how on earth she managed to witness someone so beautiful stand right in front of her and more importantly, she was going to be working for her. Jeongyeon finally came back to reality and made her way back to her office. She tried her best to stay concentrated but this time, it wasn’t the mess that was distracting her.

  
  
  



	2. Not-So-Clean Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon notices Tzuyu's cleaning styles and it starts to make her mind go elsewhere.

Jeongyeon shuffled her way into the kitchen, not really expecting much. All she wanted was some toast and her usual morning coffee. It was another work day after all but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to crawl back into bed and sleep for another or two. Nevertheless, work had to be done.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she immediately felt awake. The room looked so different, so immaculate. No crumbs or plastic wrappers were seen. The kitchen was practically sparkling. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had to rub them a few more times before realizing that this was all real. She could even see her reflection on the floor. It was all so new to her but she loved it. She looked more straight ahead to see Tzuyu finishing up wiping the counter as the cleaner looked up at her with a smile to greet her boss.

“Good morning, Ms. Yoo.”

“G-good morning, Tzuyu.” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck, making her way to the coffee machine. “You did all this, huh?”

“Yeah. I managed to get some cleaning done while you were asleep. I hope I wasn’t too loud or anything.”

“No, please. I barely heard a thing.” She cracked a grin before starting up the machine, looking at her dedicated cleaner. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She nodded as she threw away the dirty paper towels while Jeongyeon poured some coffee into her mug.

“How long have you been in the cleaning business?”

“About two years.” She shrugged. “I started doing it when I moved here from Taiwan to study and it kind of ended up as a job for some extra money.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job at it.” She took a sip of her coffee before getting some bread from the fridge to put in the toaster.

“Thanks, Ms. Yoo.” Tzuyu smiled as she walked over to the dish rack to finally put the dried dishes back in the cabinet. 

As Jeongyeon waited for her toast to prepare, she leaned against the counter and enjoyed her coffee for a bit, keeping her eye closely at Tzuyu. As the latter, placed each dish back in its place, her shirt would lift up a bit. Jeongyeon’s eyes were practically glued at her toned abdomen. It was so nicely sculpted that Jeongyeon needed to take a long chug of her coffee to keep herself calm. She felt a hint of excitement when Tzuyu grabbed another dish to put back in the cabinet. Once she got the last dish, she decided to place it all the way in the back which was a bit far for her to reach but she attempted anyway. Her shirt lifted so high up that Jeongyeon could have sworn that she saw a bit of her bra and this time, she choked a little on her coffee, alarming Tzuyu to turn around and look at her. 

“A-are you okay?”

“Y-yeah..” She coughed a bit as she patted her chest, finally breathing normally again. “Kinda zoned out a bit there.”

“Ah...well it happens.” Tzuyu giggled. 

Jeongyeon finally grabbed her toast once it was finished and made her way to her office, where she would be able to hide her embarrassment behind closed doors. 

\---

The boss continued to work on a special project on her laptop, trying to give her laptop her complete and utter attention. It was going to be a collaboration with a popular make-up artist so she really couldn’t fuck it up. She wanted everything to go perfect because this was about to be a big step up for her company. 

Then, she heard a knock on the door. Normally she would get annoyed but then she realized it was just Tzuyu. She allowed her to come in, giving her a welcoming smile when she came into the room.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to intrude. Chaeyoung mentioned to me that I should clean the office a bit. She said there was practically nowhere to walk.”

“Of course, she said that, but sure. You’re not bothering me. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll make sure to stay quiet.” She grinned before getting to work. She stacked up the boxes, putting them to the side so that they could be recycled later. She cleared the floors, making sure any unneeded papers were thrown into the trash. Tzuyu did her best to make the ground look more presentable. 

She later left and came back with a bucket of water mixed with soap and a towel rag. She dipped the towel rag into the bucket before squeezing out the excesses water so that she could properly mop the floors. She was quiet like she promised but that didn’t stop Jeongyeon to glance at her from time to time.

Everytime Tzuyu would squeeze the towel, some of the water would land against her shirt, getting it a bit wet. Other times, the water would land on her neck or her collarbones which Jeongyeon enjoyed looking at very much. She also enjoyed watching her squeeze the rag so hard that she could see her veins properly. She looked so strong when she did that and Jeongyeon felt extremely hot just from staring at her. She tried not to be too obvious, only glancing from the corner of her eyes, but as time progressed, she found herself biting onto her index finger as she watched Tzuyu clean in the most seductive way possible. 

She got on all fours and began to scrub the floors, back and forth at a steady pace. Everytime Tzuyu pushed forward and stretched her body out, Jeongyeon felt herself getting more wet. She practically forgot about her project since she spent that last couple of minutes watching her cleaner erotically wash her floors. As soon as she heard Tzuyu make a soft grunt, she completely lost it.

“H-hey. I think that will do.”

Tzuyu looked up at her, confused as she sat up straight. “Are you sure? I don’t think I’m completely done yet.”

“It’s fine. I actually have a business call in a few minutes.”

“Oh gotcha. I’ll just go clean the living room then.”

“That’ll be great. Thanks alot, Tzuyu.”

“Just doing my job.” She said as she got up and grabbed her cleaning essentials before making her way out. 

“You’re doing way more than that.” She muttered to herself before sighing. 

She knew she couldn’t work like this in this condition, so she unzipped her jeans before sliding a few fingers down her panties, finishing up the job to finally get the tension out. She threw her head back and fluttered her eyes closed, trying to muffle back a moan so that she wouldn’t be heard. However, her session was cut short when her phone began to rang because she forgot that she did in fact have a business call that day. 


	3. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung urges Jeongyeon to get to know Tzuyu. Maybe through dinner?

The next morning, Jeongyeon was biting her lips and pacing around her room as she held her phone close to her ear, hoping that her best friend would pick up her call and she did, but maybe not in the most restive tone.

“Jeong? It’s 7am. Is this something urgent?” Chaeyoung asked as she sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Tzuyu was so….so….”

“So...what? Amazing? Productive? Beautiful?”

“Yeah! All of that!”

“Aww, Jeong. Are you starting to admire her?” She asked her teasingly.

“I’d admire her a lot more if I didn’t focus so much on her.” She groaned as she used her free hand to rub her face.

“Come on. Just lighten up. You don’t need to think of work all the time, you know. Just talk to her.”

“I think you’re forgetting that we have a very important project coming up soon. I don’t have time to just fuck around.”

“A project that we are ahead of and have everything already set for. We don’t even need to start promoting the campaign for another few weeks. You’re all good.” She clicked her tongue and rested her back against the headboard.

“There are always other things to work on.”

“I think you’re just finding excuses.”

“Chaeng, I swear..”

“Anyway, I gotta go. I think Dahyun is here.” She said excitedly.

“Do you really need her to clean up after you or do you just want to flirt with her?”

“I think you know the answer to that.” She chuckled. “Anyway remember what I said, okay? See ya.”

Once the phone call ended, Jeongyeon sighed before looking at herself in the mirror. Chaeyoung’s words kept ringing in her head and maybe she was right? Maybe she did need to relax and properly talk to a girl. She decided to keep that thought in mind as she washed up and started to prepare for her day.

\---

The day went by well. She didn’t see too much of Tzuyu because she was busy taking care of the other rooms in the house which allowed her to put her focus on all of her work. After she finished a good amount of it, she made her way to the dining room after cooking up some food for herself. She sat in front of her glass table and began to eat. She enjoyed her exquisite meal for a while until she heard a knock on the door before it opened.

“Hi, Ms. Yoo. I think I’m done for the day. I should get going.” Tzuyu said with a soft smile.

“Oh, right. Thank you so much for your work.”

Tzuyu nodded before bidding her a goodbye as she turned her heel to leave the room, but Jeongyeon stopped.

“W-wait!”

“Yes?” Tzuyu said as she turned around to look at her, still having her hand on the doorknob.

“You worked so hard today. Please have some dinner before you go.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah! Why not?”   
  


“A-alright.” Tzuyu obliged as she timidly made her way to the dinner table. She sat right next to Jeongyeon as she glanced at the food.

“Wow, it looks so amazing. I didn’t know there was a chef in the house.”

“I’m the chef.” Jeongyeon chuckled softly. “I know I usually whip up something quickly but if I have a bit of time, I put some more effort into my cooking. Have some! I don’t think I could finish all of it anyway.” She grinned as she gave Tzuyu an extra plate of food.

“You’re so kind. Thank you!” Tzuyu beamed before accepting the plate, allowing herself to take the first bite. “Mmm, this is so good! Where did you learn to make this?”

“My parents. They’re master chefs really. I learned a thing or two from them.”

“It really does feel like I’m eating at a five star restaurant.” She said as she ate a bit more. “You’re amazing at it, Ms. Yoo.”

“Please. Call me Jeongyeon.” She grinned.

“Okay..” Tzuyu said as her lips curled into a soft smile. “Jeongyeon.”

The way the name managed to roll off her tongue like that caused Jeongyeon to feel some chills going down her spine. She could have sworn Tzuyu did that on purpose but she tried to keep her cool. She cleared her throat and attempted to have a proper conversation with her, feeling astounded as she began to learn more and more about Tzuyu. She loved animals and is currently studying marine biology, trying to aim to work as a researcher for animal rescue facilities. Jeongyeon listened to her intently, absorbing every word she said as she described her passion for her major. The CEO almost felt bad that Tzuyu had to work for her but she needed the money anyway. After hearing her life story, she promised herself to be a kind and caring boss.

\---

Once they finished their dinner and exchanged a few laughs, it was time for Tzuyu to go. She got up and offered to at least help with the dishes but Jeongyeon refused. She reassured her that she would handle the dishes as they walked out of the dining room together.

“Thanks again, Jeongyeon. I know I’ve said that a lot but seriously, the food was outstanding.”

“Anytime! Are you gonna change from your work clothes before you leave?”

Tzuyu blinked at her. “M-my work clothes? I don’t really bring any spares.”

Her clothes were completely stained from all the cleaning she did and it was pretty warm outside so she didn’t have a jacket to cover it all up. Jeongyeon felt bad that she would have to go out like that in public. 

“A-ah. Wait here.” She scurried off to her room and grabbed a few items of clothing before coming back.

“Here. These should be good on you.”

“O-oh, Jeongyeon. Y-you don’t have to. You’ve already done enough for me. Those are probably designers anyway.”

“And? I want you to have it.”

“Th-thank you. Really. I’ll remember to pack some extra clothing next time.” She promised as she took the clothing.

“Don’t mention it.” She waved her hand around dismissively.

Tzuyu smiled before walking over to the bathroom to change her clothes. After a couple of minutes, she came out to present her new look. Jeongyeon was scrolling through her phone before hearing the door open. She lifted her head before doing a double take as soon as she spotted Tzuyu. 

“So what do you think?”   
  


It was insane. She just wore a pair of jeans and a designer t-shirt, a nice casual look but somehow she made the outfit seem even more extravagant than it really was. The jeans hugged her hips nicely and the expensive t-shirt just worked for her. Jeongyeon’s jaw was on the ground, trying to find some words to say but it was so hard since she was blinded by her beauty.

Tzuyu tucked some hair behind her ear as she asked again. “J-Jeongyeon?”

“A-ah, sorry. Y-you just look amazing.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not! You really do! You look hot!”

Tzuyu stared at her after she made that comment as Jeongyeon began to freak out, mentally smacking herself for saying that. “I-I mean..hot as in..they make y-you look warm and..”

“It’s fine.” She giggled. “I’ll take the compliment. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself.”

Jeongyeon’s face flushed as she was lost for words again but Tzuyu decided to do the rest of the talking anyway.

“I’ll see you tomorrow after my classes. Have a great night!” She grabbed her belongings and made her way out. Jeongyeon managed to at least walk over to lock the door before resting her back against it as she reflected back on the conversation.”

“I really said she looked warm…..FUCKING WARM?!”


	4. The New Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon needs a model last minute. Who could she turn to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Vai for giving me this idea for this chapter! Thank you so much!!

Jeongyeon had gotten closer with Tzuyu over the last couple of days. It became almost easier to chat with her when she could. When Tzuyu didn’t have morning classes, she would be at Jeongyeon’s house first thing in the morning, where they would drink a nice cup of coffee together before they started their work. On other days, Tzuyu would come later after class and Jeongyeon would allow her to have lunch with her before she began her cleaning. Tzuyu would discuss how her week was like on campus, sharing details about her strenuous classes. Jeongyeon would offer her words of encouragement and even insisted to take days off if needed, but Tzuyu refused to do that. Jeongyeon even said she could have paid time off but that still didn’t work. It’s almost like Tzuyu enjoyed being around Jeongyeon’s company. 

It felt nice for Jeongyeon to talk to Tzuyu, especially since she was constantly stressed with her project. She didn’t have to be but that’s what she got for being a perfectionist. Talking to Tzuyu allowed her to unwind just for a few minutes, something she hasn’t done in years. She couldn’t remember where she could genuinely just talk about whatever and have a laugh. Of course, she’s always had Chaeyoung by her side but sometimes it was hard for her to not talk about work, especially since her best friend helped her run her business. It’s not like Chaeyoung had never tried to get her to loosen up, Jeongyeon was just too stubborn. 

Jeongyeon didn’t know why but everytime she would get near Tzuyu, her heart would flutter and she would instantly smile at the sight of her. Tzuyu would always return the smile, allowing it to be just as big as hers. It made Jeongyeon worry though. She really didn’t want to get distracted, especially since this was the busiest time for her but she couldn’t help it. Tzuyu was just that magnificent. She tried to brush those thoughts away to focus on her work but it would be hard when she saw Tzuyu appear in the room. 

\---

The evening, Jeongyeon began to panic. According to one of her employees, the model that they were going to work with had dropped out of the campaign due to a schedule issue. They were supposed to be taking pictures with the model that same week and now they had no idea how to resolve this issue. So Jeongyeon knew there was one thing to do, call Chaeyoung. She dialed her best friend’s number and waited for her to answer, which thankfully she did. 

“Hey Jeong. What’s up?”

“Our model dropped out.”

“What?! How?”

“I-I don’t know! Something about it interfering with her other schedule.”

“Oh so is our campaign less important?” She huffed. “The nerve.”

“Chaeyoung, what do we do?!”

“Calm down. I’ll try to look at some agencies and see if anyone could fill-in last minute.”

Before Jeongyeon could say anything back to her, Tzuyu had walked in to clean her office like she always did. However, Jeongyeon had an epiphany as her smile grew into a crescent at the idea that had appeared in her head.

“Tzuyu..” She breathed out happily.

“Huh? What about her?” Chaeyoung asked, not following along.

“I-I’ll call you back okay.” She hung up the phone and quickly walked over to Tzuyu.

“Listen, can you do me a big favor?”

Tzuyu looked at her intently and only responded with an eyebrow raising.

“Do you mind if you try on some of our new make-up products and then I can take a few pictures of you and send it to the headquarters. I think you’ll be perfect for the campaign!”

Tzuyu’s face completely flushed, feeling completely honored that she would be asked to do such a thing. She placed her hand over her chest and tried to form an answer.

“Y-you want me to model for your campaign?”

“Why not? You’re beautiful, Tzuyu.”

The latter blushed at the compliment, almost losing grip of the towel she was holding, still not believing this was all happening.

“I-I don’t know.”

“Trust me, Tzuyu. You’re perfect, from head to toe! This would mean a lot to me, too.”

Tzuyu bit her lip as she twisted the towel, trying to think of a decision but from the look of Jeongyeon’s begging face, she was able to make up her mind.

“Well, if you insist…”

\---

Jeongyeon managed to take out a few boxes of their unreleased makeup products that she was keeping in her office. Tzuyu sat down obediently as Jeongyeon stood in front of her to apply the products onto her face. She was quite an artist herself since she did her own makeup since she was a teenager. She blended the perfect foundation that went well with her beautiful tanned skin before layering it over with concealer and powder. She gave attention to her eyebrows, making them nice and thick before moving onto eyeshadow. She applied the colors onto her eyelid, using the brush to create something with the canvas that she had. The whole look was going well, as if the makeup was made for Tzuyu.

After Jeongyeon applied a bit of highlighter and blush on her cheek bones, it was time to move onto her lips. She applied one of the matte lipsticks onto her pretty lips carefully, making her feel a bit nervous. She had to stare at her mouth which made her want to kiss her so badly. Tzuyu noticed the way she looked at her lips but didn’t say anything. When their eyes finally met, they didn’t know what to say to each other. Tzuyu looked so mesmerizing with her make up and Jeongyeon was practically drooling all over her. They were still very close to each other, almost centimeters apart. Their lips felt like they were pulling towards each other, but at the last minute, Jeongyeon finally spoke up.

“A-ah, let me get you into some nice clothes.”

“R-right.” Tzuyu nodded as she looked down while Jeongyeon ran off to get her outfit, finally using a chance to take a deep breath.

\---

A few minutes later, Jeongyeon came back with a cute black dress that she owned. She didn’t want to make Tzuyu feel uncomfortable so she made sure the dress wasn’t too revealing. Once Tzuyu changed, Jeongyeon thanked God for how well the dress looked on her. She was practically ready to give her her entire closet since she was so beautiful in them.

Jeongyeon finally took her to a room where she could take pictures. It was her studio room where she used to do photoshoots before her company started to do it at the headquarters. Still, she kept for the room for instances like this one. Tzuyu was astonished with how grand the room looked. She never came in here to clean because Jeongyeon thought it was pointless. The room was only used for emergency photoshoots which were pretty rare anyway. 

“This place looks so….wow!”

Jeongyeon let out a small chuckle and pointed at where she should stand while she adjusted the lights.

“Thanks again for doing this.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m wearing makeup that has never been released before and you want me to be the face for the campaign! I should be thanking you!”

“Trust me, Tzuyu. This is nothing…”

She instructed how Tzuyu should pose, asking her to stand up straight and to give her the best smile she could do, which wasn’t that hard for her. Every picture she took felt like a masterpiece to her. Tzuyu looked genuinely happy in all of the shots and it was true. Tzuyu was having the time of her life. They were both having fun which made the younger woman less nervous as she did a few dramatic poses that Jeongyeon loved. They shared some laughs and some jokes throughout the whole session until Jeongyeon finally got enough pictures she needed.

She looked back at her gallery to review the photos. Tzuyu walked over to her and glanced at the pictures as well before shyly asking.

“Do I look pretty in them?”

Jeongyeon lifted her head up to look at the younger girl, staring right into her sparkling orbs that almost took her breath away. She took her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes, in each and every one of them.”

“Jeongyeon..”

All of the sudden, it felt like time stood still as they finally began to feel that magnetic pull again, inching closer and closer to each other before the gap between them was gone. Their lips began to mold against one other, making the kiss go nice and slow. Jeongyeon cupped her cheek as she tilted her head to make it a bit deeper and more passionate. They’ve been both wanting to kiss each other for so long and it finally happened. They kept going for as long as they could until Jeongyeon heard a soft sound escape from Tzuyu’s lips which excited her in a heartbeat but then she realized what was happening and pulled away, both gasping for air and amazed.

“That was…”

“Yeah…” Jeongyeon replied as she rubbed the back of her neck timidly, not knowing what else to say.

“I-I think I’m gonna go change my clothes now.”

“Y-yeah, you do that.” Jeongyeon cleared her throat and nodded as Tzuyu walked off with a blush still evident on her face.

As Jeongyeon scrolled through the pictures once more, all she could think about was that kiss that was replaying in her head over and over again.


	5. Before the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung tries to motivate Jeongyeon to make a move on Tzuyu. Will she listen?

“So did you see the pictures I sent you?” Jeongyeon asked before leaning in to eat some of her soup.

Jeongyeon invited Chaeyoung over for some lunch so that they could have a proper meeting for their upcoming campaign. She managed to send her the pictures that she took of Tzuyu the night before, all forty five of them. She was proud of them and was hoping that Chaeyoung would approve of them so that they could add Tzuyu as their model. Chaeyoung, however, believed that there was more to it. 

“Yeah, I saw them. She looks cute.”

“She does.” Jeongyeon sighed in content before grinning from ear to ear. She lifted her head up to see Chaeyoung smirking at her.

“What?”

“You liiiiike her~” She said, waving around her spoon teasingly.

“You’re insane. I just think she would make a great model. That’s all.”

She looked down at her bowl as the memory of her kissing her cleaner appeared once again. It was replaying in her head constantly to be honest and she quite liked it, but it did distract her when she would be doing her work. She couldn’t let Chaeyoung know that though. She’d be teasing her even more than usual.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve never seen you look so happy for someone to model for any of our products. So that’s just a load of bullshit to me.”

“Chaeng, please. I don’t have time to fall for someone.” 

“You don’t choose to fall for someone. It just happens.”

“Well, I can assure that it hasn’t happened. So can you get off my back about it?” She groaned before finishing up her soup. Chaeyoung looked at her intently for a moment as a sigh escaped from her lips.

“Look, I just want you to be okay. You’ve been dedicated to your job for years. You hardly ever have a social life unless it’s talking to me.”

“So you’re trying to get rid of me?” She laughed softly as she rested against her chair.

  
“No.” Chaeyoung shook her head. “What I mean is that you work nonstop and that can get stressful sometimes. I’ve seen you tire yourself out. It’s okay to just take a step back and relax, live a little. I just want you to be happy..”

Chaeyoung was right and she knew that. It’s not that Jeongyeon didn’t want to have a fun social life, it’s just that she didn’t know how. She’s spent so much dedicating her time to her business, that she’s completely forgot how to really be around people outside of her workplace. She didn’t know how to take the first step. Well, she kind of did. 

Tzuyu was the first step.

“Thanks, Chaeng. I’ll keep that in mind.” She grinned as she placed her hand on her shoulder and patted it gently. “So, tell me. How are you and Dahyun doing?”

“Oh.” She cleared her throat and sat up straight. “You know, we’ve been talking here and there. So I guess it’s been going good.

Jeongyeon stared at her closely. It was her turn to read her this time and it finally all clicked for her in just a second.

“You still haven’t made a move, didn’t you?”

“Yes I did!” Chaeyoung claimed as she crossed her arms. “I’ve made plenty of moves.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like….I gave her her paycheck and our fingers touched.”

Jeongyeon burst into laughter before clapping her hands together. Chaeyoung was clearly not amused by this.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jeongyeon said as she wiped a fake tear from her eye as her laughing ceased. “I shouldn’t be laughing.”

“It’s not easy, okay! She’s just so cute and perfect! It gets me so nervous! She goes to university with Tzuyu, I heard. She doesn’t really like it there because her dream is to be a gymnast but she still needs to pay her bills so she’s working as a cleaner and I just…” She whined and bounced in her seat. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well is there a gymnastics center that she goes to when she isn’t working? Maybe you could ask to watch her practice. I’m sure she’ll appreciate knowing someone supports her dream.”

“I mean...yeah, I guess I can do that. I-I’ll think about it.”

“You got this, Chaeng. It’s all about staying calm and taking a chance. Kinda like how we did with the business.” 

“You’re right.” She looked up at the older girl and gave her a beaming smile. “Thanks, Jeong and good luck with Tzuyu. Maybe one day you’ll finally smooch her.”

“Yeah, I know right?” She said as she laughed nervously. “Anyway are you ready to start the meeting.

“Yup. Do you have everything you need?”

“I think I left some papers up in my room that I was working on this morning. I just did not have the energy to get out of bed.”

“Ugh, I feel ya. I’ll head to the office and call the marketing department about Tzuyu, while you go get your stuff?”

“Sounds like a deal to me.”

They both got up and left the dining room as Jeongyeon made her way up the grand staircase to grab any documents that were needed for the meeting.

\---

Jeongyeon was in her room, looking at her folder to see which papers she had to bring downstairs. As she collected everything she needed, Tzuyu made an entrance with her cleaning supplies.

“Oh, h-hey Jeong.” She smiled at her timidly. “Is this a bad time to come in and clean?”

“Ah sorry, it’s fine. I just left some stuff up here. I’ll be out of your way in just a few minutes.”

“That’s alright.” She finally came into the room and started to sweep the floors. “So, Chaeyoung is here huh? You guys must be having a fun time together.”

“Oh yeah, just the best.” She laughed. “She’s here for a meeting. She’s also gonna try and confirm with our marketing team to get you to be our model.”

“You guys are way too sweet.” Tzuyu giggled softly as she looked down at the floor. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Hey, I know a gifted model when I see one.” Jeongyeon said as Tzuyu’s cheeks flushed even harder. Jeongyeon’s face wasn’t so pale either. 

“Th-thank you. I’m really excited to hear what they say.”

“I’m 100% they’ll approve of you. They usually accept everything I say. That’s probably why we work so well together.”

“Well you are a pretty great boss.” Tzuyu said as she finally put the broom to the side and walked over to make her bed. It was a pretty big bed and Jeongyeon was a sucker for having as many pillows as possible. She kind of felt bad that Tzuyu had to do it since she hated making her own bed. 

“Here, let me help.”

Jeongyeon put her folder down on the table before walking over eagerly. Tzuyu smiled at her until she witnessed her trip over the broom. She tried to catch her but they both ended up falling on the bed, laying side by side. 

The CEO looked at her side before asking. “I-I’m sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Tzuyu only responded back with a cheerful laugh. “I’m fine. That was kind of funny...unless you’re hurt though.”

“No, no. I’m fine. At least the mattress saved us.”

“Yeah.” Tzuyu grinned as they both just layed there, sharing a warm smile at each other. 

They’ve been nervous around one another since the kiss. However, at that moment, everything felt different. They got to share a laugh and become closer just for a few seconds. It’s like all the nerves just vanished. They felt nothing but peace and tranquility with each other’s presence and neither of them complained about it. Jeongyeon got so lost into her eyes that she completely forgot the reason why she was in her room in the first place or the fact that Chaeyoung was probably still waiting for her downstairs. They were both zoned out, to the point where they didn’t even hear Chaeyoung’s footsteps or how she waltzed right into the room.

“Hey, Jeong. You’re not gonna believe it! The marketing team loves her.” She finally looked up from her phone to see the pair in bed and in shock as if they were a deer in headlights. 

“U-uh..am I interrupting something?”

“Chaeng...this isn’t what it looks like.” Jeongyeon claimed as her best friend raised her hands up in the air.

“Hey, as your best friend, I support you. I’ll give you five minutes for you two love birds to finish up. Oh and congrats, Tzuyu, ya little supermodel!” She gave her a wink before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

The two girls finally looked back at each other as Jeongyeon let out a nervous chuckle to ease the awkwardness.

“See. I told you the marketing team would approve of you.”


	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tzuyu's big day but she can't help but feel really nervous. Good thing she has Dahyun!

Tzuyu stepped out of the elevator as she and Jeongyeon arrived at her company’s headquarters, where Tzuyu would begin her first day being a model for a well known make-up brand. This wasn’t something that was listed in her job description but she wasn’t going to complain. They were paying her more for it anyway but at that point, she didn’t care about the extra money. She was stoked to be part of the project. 

She was given a tour of the floor by Jeongyeon to familiarize her with how the company works. The employees were extremely kind and loving to her, always complimenting her looks which made her blush, but made Jeongyeon a bit annoyed. She would eventually move along with the tour, making sure she felt comfortable and even offered her a plate of fruit to eat, which she kindly took from her hands. 

All in all, Tzuyu was excited but she couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous. How did she turn from a cleaner to a model all of the sudden? She just needed some money to pay for school, not help promote one of her favorite make-up brands. Everyone looked like they knew what they were doing and Tzuyu tried her best to look composed. When she sat down to get her hair and make-up for the photo-shoot, she tried to stay still so that the stylists could do their job. There were a million thoughts going inside of her brain and she just wanted to execute her part perfectly. After all, this was just a small favor that Jeongyeon asked of her to do, even though it didn’t seem small at all. After all this was done, she would go back to being a cleaner and a student. So she had to play it cool. 

Once her hair and make-up was done, it was time for her to put on the clothes. They did not look cheap at all so she made sure that she put them on very carefully. She didn’t even think she was even worthy to breathe around them, as if they would fall apart if her breath hit against the fabric. After she diligently put her outfit on, she looked in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She looked so differently from how she normally dressed that she could barely recognize herself. It was so weird but she just stayed silent for a moment to process her reflection. 

After she was all ready, she offered to help clean up a bit but the stylists prohibited it so that she wouldn’t ruin her clothes. She was working after all but this time, not as a cleaner so she understood that she didn’t have to perform that role at the moment. She sat back down in her seat and waited for further instructions. She was getting progressively nervous and fumbled around with her fingers as the stylists left the room. The photographer still did not arrive yet and Jeongyeon was busy talking to her employees in order to set up the photo-shoot correctly. This left Tzuyu some time to think for a while she was in her seat. She could almost hear her heart banging against her chest and she didn’t know how to commit down. She took out her phone and tried to use it as a distraction. She scrolled for a little bit before realizing that maybe it was best to text someone, like her best friend, Dahyun. She quickly found her contact and started to type up a message.

_ “Girl, I’m freaking out here.” _ She hit send and waited patiently for her friend to answer her back. In just a few minutes, Dahyun finally replied.

_ “Aww why? Is the rich-people food not that great? I don’t think it was that bad when Chaeng got me some of it.” _

_ “No! I’m worried about the photo-shoot. This seems like…not for me.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “Cause… I don’t know??!! This isn’t what I studied to be!” _

_ “So you’re a model on the side. That seems pretty dope.” _

_ “Dahyun pls.” _

_ “Come on. This is a once in a lifetime chance and clearly Ms. Yoo thinks you're good enough to model for her products. So just live a little and have fun!” _

_ “I wish I could do that as easily as you can.” _

_ “I know. It’s a gift. But seriously how’s the food?” _

_ “Haha. It’s fine, I just had some fruit for now.” _

_ “Ooo maybe Ms. Yoo could get you some food later.” _

_ “The woman is busy and has her own stuff to do.” _

_ “Yeah, she’s busy. Doesn’t mean she can’t GET busy ;)” _

_ “DAHYUN! I’m not like you and Chaeyoung.” _

_ “Hey, we haven’t even done anything yet!” _

_ “Well get to it!” _

_ “You want me to make a move on my hot boss?” _

_ “Well that's what you want me to do!” _

_ “Cause it’s so obvious that you like her.” _

_ “You’re delusional, Dahyun.” _

_ “And you’re clearly not nervous for the shoot because you’re worried how Ms. Yoo will think.” _

_ “I….ugh I hate this.” _

_ “Calm down, Tzu. Everything will be fine and Ms. Yoo is gonna be blown away.” _

_ “I guess so. Can I tell you something?” _

_ “Sure, shoot.” _

_ “A few days ago...she and I kissed.” _

_ “WHAT?!! AND YOU”RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?” _

_ “I literally just finally processed this all!!! I didn’t tell anyone else!”” _

_ “Damn, was it good at least?” _

_ “......yeah..very.” _

_ “Go Tzu! You’re really wrapping her around your finger!” _

_ “Stooooop! I’m just her employee.” _

_ “But do you like her?” _

_ “I mean.. I don’t know. She’s nice.” _

_ “But do you like her?” _

Tzuyu stopped and looked at her phone, not sure how to answer the question. She tried to type up a response several times but ended up erasing it. She didn’t really know what to say. She thought long and hard for a moment but she couldn’t come up with a conclusion. She had too many thoughts floating around and none of them were clear to her. She just kept staring at her screen as her thumbs gravitated over her keyboard.

Her conversation had to be cut short after someone came into her dressing room and told her it was time for her to come to the shoot. She nodded and watched the person leave before typing one more message before she had to go.

“ _ They’re calling me now. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!” _

_ “Ugh, I never hear the good stuff. Good luck anyway bby!” _

Tzuyu placed her phone into her bag and left the room where a security guard was waiting for her to lead the way. She silently followed him and tried to keep calm. Once she arrived, she noticed a room filled with people and loud music playing in the background. She spotted Jeongyeon talking to the photographer as the CEO glanced at her and smiled, waving at her to walk over to them.

“Tzuyu! You look….stunning!”   
  
“Th-thanks, Jeongyeon.” She grinned as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

“Are you ready?”

“I-I think so.”

“Don’t be nervous. You’re gonna do great.” 

She gave her hand a soft squeeze as Tzuyu stared into her eyes. They were both lost in each other’s orbs as they both shared a beaming smile. It wasn’t until the photographer interrupted them and it was time to get Tzuyu to get into position.

Jeongyeon gave her a thumbs as the photographer led her to her place and explained what she had to do. Tzuyu took some mental notes before giving the photographer a determined nod. It took her some time to get used to the whole shoot. She looked tense at first but every time she saw Jeongyeon’s reassuring grin, she felt slightly more at ease. Eventually, she relaxed a bit more and was able to do the shoot flawlessly. Even the photographer gave her a standing ovation for doing such a good job. Tzuyu was relieved that she did well, to the point where Jeongyeon’s jaw dropped to the ground.

\---

After the shoot was over, Tzuyu went to her dressing room and changed into her normal clothing. She put her hair up in a ponytail and took a sip from her water bottle. She then heard something knocking on her door and allowed them to come in. 

“Hey, you did great today!” Jeongyeon said as she entered the room.

“Aw, thanks! I’m glad everything worked out!”

“I should be the one thanking you. You really managed to do this for us last minute!”   
  
“Don’t mention it!” Tzuyu giggled as she put all of her stuff away into her bag.

“D-do you wanna go back to my place?” Jeongyeon asked timidly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh? Do you need me to do some extra cleaning?”

“No! No! I wanted to celebrate with you by making you some dinner.,,maybe watch a movie? Jeongyeon let out a shy chuckle as Tzuyu grinned at her adorable offer. 

“Well...I am a sucker for your cooking.”   
  
“Awesome! Let’s get going then. The cab is waiting downstairs for us!”

“I’m right behind ya!”


	7. Earned It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Tzuyu spend the night together with dinner, a movie, and something else...

“I still can’t believe you have your own home theater.” Tzuyu said as she got comfortable in her seat before Jeongyeon handed over her tray of food.

“Trust me. I hardly use it much but I guess today is a special occasion.” She grinned as she got settled, making Tzuyu’s flush a little from the comment. 

“This is very sweet of you. Thank you.” 

“Anytime. You really did a great job today. You should really make modeling your career.” She said as she began to eat.

“I’m glad you think so but I don’t think I could ever give up on my major. I just love animals that much.” She giggled before starting on her meal. “But thank you for the opportunity! It was really fun.”

“Of course and if you ever wanna do it again. Let me know.” She gave her a flirty wink, not realizing how confident she was being. Perhaps she finally became less nervous around Tzuyu and it felt nice.

“Th-thanks...really.” Tzuyu said as she looked back at her tray as she used her utensils to play with food.

“Ah..” Jeongyeon cleared her throat and grabbed her remote that was resting on her armchair. “Let’s start the movie now.”

Tzuyu nodded as she leaned back against her seat and ate her meal as the film began. It was a nice light hearted rom-com that the two both enjoyed. They shared a few laughs as they watched the movie with delight as well as finishing up the food that was on their plates. They would make a few comments here and there but for the most part, the two were relaxed and they were completely focused on the film.

When they got to the ending, they noticed a couple sharing a passionate kiss. They couldn’t help but to think of the time they shared their first kiss. They started to blush at the scene of them with their eyes looking to the side to glance at one another. Neither of them said a word, but they could tell that the room was starting to feel hot. 

Both of their minds were racing about how badly they wanted to kiss each other. The couple on the screen kissed almost exactly like they did before, but a bit more heavier. It was hot and they both wanted to do it again, but they didn’t have the courage to admit that. All they did was wait for the movie to end before they could say something. They both got up as Tzuyu attempted to grab her tray but Jeongyeon stopped her.

“I’ll take care of that. Don’t worry. Just leave that there.”

“Are you sure?” 

“It’s late and you’re off duty, you know.” She let out a soft chuckle

“Sorry. I guess it’s a habit.” She responded before placing her tray back down on the table that was attached to the chair. 

“It’s fine. Come. I’ll walk you out.”

In all honesty, Tzuyu didn’t want to leave and neither did Jeongyeon. They may have been more comfortable around one another but it didn’t mean they were brave enough to admit that they wanted to kiss one another again. Once they finally left the theater room, they made their way towards the front door. Tzuyu grabbed her jacket off the coat rack before putting it on. She glanced at Jeongyeon one last time as she stood in front of her.

“Thanks again for the night. I had a great time.”

“So did I. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” She asked timidly as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Yeah...tomorrow.” She nodded.

“Great..”

Tzuyu was still not leaving though. She kept rocking on her heels, contemplating on making the first move and without hesitation, she finally leaned in to kiss the older girl. Jeongyeon pulled her waist closer to her as they pressed their bodies together. Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, enjoying the closure that they were both sharing as the kiss began to get deeper and deeper.

Before they knew it, their tongues were rubbing against one another, tasting every part of the inside of their mouths. Their heavy panting echoed throughout the grand hall, their kissing was messier than last time but they loved it. They knew that they wanted more and this was finally the time to express their desires. 

“Bedroom?” Tzuyu asked as she muttered against her lips.

Jeongyeon whined in response. “That’s too far. I can’t wait that long.”

“Then how about your office?” 

Jeongyeon agreed to that instantly.

\---

Luckily, the office wasn’t too far and Jeongyeon thanked herself mentally for setting up her office near the entrance of her house. Who knew it would have been perfect for a time like this? They both hurried on over there, not wasting any time that they had. They wanted each other so badly and they were finally going to show it.

They got into the room and Jeongyeon closed the door behind them and locked it, as if anyone was going to walk in on them. Tzuyu looked around and wondered where they were going to continue.

“And where are we supposed to do this?”

Jeongyeon stared at her desk and walked over it, knocking down all the papers onto the floor. Tzuyu was surprised by her sudden action. Those papers were probably important and should be handled with care but she knew they could worry about that later. Jeongyeon got on her desk as Tzuyu followed as well. They resumed their kissing as they helped each other discard their clothing. Shirts were removed and pants were slid off. Underwear and bras ended up being on the floor as the two became completely nude.

Jeongyeon rested her back against her desk as Tzuyu hovered over her. The younger girl pressed kisses against her neck, covering her skin with marks as if it were canvas. Jeongyeon fluttered her eyes closed as she let Tzuyu do whatever she pleased. The latter massaged one of her breasts as she continued to ravish her chest with kissing, biting and sucking. Jeongyeon arched her back, enjoying the pressure from Tzuyu’s mouth. She could feel all the stress and tension leaving her body in that instance. This was something she needed for a very long time.

Tzuyu moved her hand down to rub her fingers against Jeongyeon’s core, feeling the wetness soak her fingers as Jeongyeon let out a soft groan, loving the sensation that she felt throughout her body. Tzuyu’s fingers played around with Jeongyeon’s clit happily, watching her boss melt under her touch and the sight was truly remarkable.

Tzuyu finally stuck two of her fingers inside of her slowly, waiting for Jeongyeon to adjust to the digits entering her. Once she was all set, Tzuyu moved them in and out at a steady pace, almost curling them so that she could hit her g spot. Jeongyeon began to cry out with pleasure, trying to hold onto the sides of her desk as Tzuyu worked her magic. 

Jeongyeon’s hips moved at the same pace as Tzuyu’s fingers, trying not to mess up the glorious rhythm. Tzuyu was starting to go faster and faster as Jeongyeon felt her climax was nearing. Her eyes were shut tight at the point as her toes curled, feeling like she was about to explode.

“Ah fuck! Tzuyu!!” She yelled out as she finally came all over her fingers. Her hips slowed down, waiting for her orgasm to finish. Tzuyu didn’t pull out until she knew she was completely done. Jeongyeon groaned at the absence of her fingers but she was still pleased by what just happened.

“I’m guessing you’ll need me to clean up those papers later huh?” Tzuyu asked as she licked the cum off her fingers. Jeongyeon was extremely focused by her tongue licking the side of her fingers but she knew she still had to answer her question.

“Tzuyu, please. I’ll clean it all up later.”

“If you say so, boss.” She giggled after she was done.   
  
  
“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” Jeongyeon said as she raised a brow.

“Me? Never.” She let out another chuckle as she leaned in to press another kiss against Jeongyeon’s lips.

Jeongyeon returned the kiss without a problem. They kept at it for a while before they could both feel it becoming passionate again. Jeongyeon finally flipped them over with her on top and Tzuyu on the bottom. The latter gasped as she started up at the older girl, but she didn’t mind. Jeongyeon looked down at her with a smirk splattered across her face.

“So tell me then, round two?”

“You’re on!”


	8. Leakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu needs Jeongyeon to help her with a leak.

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon spent the afternoon working in the CEO’s office as they tried to pick out the best pictures of Tzuyu for their campaign. There were so many of them and Tzuyu barely had any bad photos to be found. It was safe to say that the duo spent hours trying to figure out what they should choose. It wasn’t really easy for Jeongyeon either. All she could think about what happened a few nights ago on that very desk and now she has to look at hundreds of photos of the girl she slept with, but she secretly enjoyed it.

“Did you manage to pick any?” Chaeyoung asked as she kept looking at her laptop.

“Mmm, yeah. I picked a few. You?” 

“Yeah, I think so. I’m still deciding between these two. I think I need a few more minutes.”

“Well you better hurry up. We got a skype call in like twenty minutes so we could present our choices to the marketing team.”

“I’m trying! It ain’t my fault the girl is that pretty!” 

Jeongyeon could only laugh in response. It was true though. Tzuyu was gorgeous, smart, funny, and kind. She literally was the perfect girl and she was so thankful for having Chaeyoung introduce Tzuyu to her. Life has been pretty interesting since then. As they continued to stare at their laptops, they heard a small knock on the door. 

“Come in!” Jeongyeon yelled out, knowing exactly who was going to make an entrance.

“Hi..sorry to bother you guys. I know you must be busy.” Tzuyu said as she appeared in the room, feeling all shy and nervous.

“Oh, no! You’re fine, Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung waved her hand around. “We’re actually just trying to pick a few photos of you for the campaign. You look great in every single one of them!”

“Ah, thanks.” Tzuyu said as she rubbed the side of her own arm.

“Is there something wrong, Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon looked at her curiously.

“There’s...a leak in the laundry room and I’m not so sure how to fix it.” She explained as she looked directly down at the floor.

“I see.” Jeongyeon said as she got up from her chair. “I’ll take a look at it. Chaeyoung, you’re fine waiting here?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry. You better make it fast though because we still got that call soon.” She said as she tapped her finger against her wrist even though she didn’t have a watch around it.

“We’ll be quick.” Tzuyu said as she led the way for Jeongyeon, leaving Chaeyoung back in the office to continue looking at photos.

\---

“A leak? Really? That’s what you came up with?” Jeongyeon asked as she got on her knees, helping Tzuyu to push her pants and underwear down as she leaned back against the washing machine. 

“I wasn’t completely lying, now was I?” Tzuyu smirked as Jeongyeon chuckled.

“We have to be fast though.”

“Then hurry up.” Tzuyu begged as Jeongyeon leaned in to kiss up her toned thighs while holding onto her hips for leverage. She nibbled a bit against her skin, grazing her teeth against her thighs as Tzuyu let out a soft moan escape from her lips.

Jeongyeon kept moving her head closer and closer to core before flicking her tongue against her heat, causing Tzuyu to gasp and strengthen her grip against the washing machine. Jeongyeon was pleased with her reaction so she did it again and again. Tzuyu kept panting and groaning from the wet muscle playing with her clitorous as she threw her head back in delight. Jeongyeon buried her head in more to really make sure she was doing everything to make Tzuyu satisfied. 

The laundry room was far from the office. It was practically all the way on the other side of the house, so it was very unlikely for Chaeyoung to hear them. It gave Tzuyu the confidence to make her moans loud and clear as Jeongyeon licked and sucked against her swollen clit. 

“J-Jeongyeon..a-ah...f-fuck.”

Tzuyu cussed as she felt her climax reaching. She thrusted her hips against Jeongyeon’s mouth, wanting the moment to linger until it was time for her to release. After a few good moments, Tzuyu cried out and finally came into Jeongyeon’s mouth. The CEO cleaned up her thighs and her core with the help of her tongue. Tzuyu felt her knees feeling a bit wobbly from their little session. She was afraid to even let go of the washing machine. She gave herself a moment to breathe as Jeongyeon finally helped Tzuyu button up her pants before getting back on her feet.

“I think I fixed the leak.” Jeongyeon said with a wink.

“Thanks for your help.” Tzuyu smiled, still feeling breathless.

“I better get going. Dinner later?” She leaned in to give Tzuyu a kiss on the lips which she happily returned.

“I’d love to.”

Jeongyeon gave her a grin before they both returned back to their duties. Jeongyeon made her way to the office, noticing how Chaeyoung’s eyes were still glued to the screen before raising her head up to see her friend.

“Oh, hey Jeong! Okay I think I finally picked the perfect photos. For real this time.” She squealed. “Did you manage to fix the leak?”

Jeongyeon adjusted her blazer before giving her a little sneaky smile. “Yup, didn’t miss a drip.”

\---

“Tzuyu! She’s amazing! I can’t believe we have so much in common. She’s literally the sweetest person ever!” Dahyun said through the phone as Tzuyu held hers between her ear and her shoulder as she mopped the floors in the living room.

“Well, I’m happy for you. I told you things would work out great.”

“I know! And she wants to see me practice at the gymnasium. She’s so supportive!” She said as she sighed in content. 

“That’s great! So you guys are like a thing?”

“Kinda! We’re taking it slow. I know she’s busy with the whole campaign you guys are working on.”

“Hey, at least you get to see her when you clean for her.”

“Oh, I quit.” Dahyun said bluntly.

“What?!” Tzuyu said as she dropped her mop. “When did this happen?”

“Like yesterday! She managed to talk me into teaching little children at the gymnasium and I got the job! I could work and train there!”

“But what about Chaeyoung?”

“We still see each other after work and she’s actually going to pick me up from training tonight! Plus, I really want us to become something serious. It would be kinda weird for me to still be working for her.”

“Ah..right.” Tzuyu nodded sadly as she reached down to pick up her broom. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m good!”

“Are you and Jeongyeon doing well?” Dahyun asked in an excited tone.

“Dahyun, I told you already..”

“I know something is up between you two, Tzu. No one is ever that happy to go to clean someone’s house so why are you afraid to admit it?”

“Cause...I…..I don’t know what’s going on okay?”

“Is it cause she’s your boss?”

“Dahyun…” She sighed. “I need to get back to work. We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Alright, girlie. See you later.”   
  
After the call was done, Tzuyu looked down at her phone and bit her lip. She got worried all of the sudden. She knew she liked Jeongyeon but did her boss like her back? Could she even quit her job and find another good one while attempting to make her relationship with Jeongyeon blossom? How did she know if Jeongyeon wanted the same thing? After all, they’re just fucking each other.

Tzuyu’s mind raced with questions, not knowing how to answer any of them. She quickly glanced at the clock and finished up her work before it was time to meet up with Jeongyeon. She put her cleaning supplies away and freshened herself up in the bathroom, giving herself some time to build up her confidence before heading out to the dining room. Jeongyeon stood by the table, waiting for her until she arrived. A smile splattered across her face before finally seeing Tzuyu come in. 

“Ah! You’re here!” Jeongyeon said as she walked over to greet her as she took both of her hands but she noticed that she looked a bit off. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” Tzuyu finally looked at her. “Oh yeah. I’m fine.” She said she tried to give her her best smile. 

“Good cause I made you your favorite.” She said as she led her to the table. Tzuyu’s heart melted at the sight of food prepared for them as she sat down to eat her meal.

“This is really sweet of you, Jeong. You didn’t have to.”   
  


“But I wanted to.” She grinned as she took her seat. Tzuyu returned the smile as she looked back at her plate. “Dig in!”

Tzuyu happily ate her dinner and the taste was splendid. Jeongyeon really put her heart and soul into making sure the dish tasted right and Tzuyu could tell. She may not have the answers to everything but maybe she would just have to wait until they came to her. 


	9. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Tzuyu go on a double date with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. Is the night a success?

Tzuyu spent the afternoon mopping the floors in the living room. Her insecurities were getting into her head as she tried to focus on making the tiles spotless but nevertheless, her mind was flooded with her thoughts and she didn’t know what to do about it. She really liked Jeongyeon but how did she know if the latter liked her back? It was a bit of a tricky situation but at that moment, she was on the clock and she had to finish doing her job. That’s the only thing she had to think about. 

A few moments later, Jeongyeon entered the room after making some phone calls in her office. Tzuyu stopped mopping to raise her head and greet her boss with a smile.

“Hey! Is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah! Everything is fine. The campaign is launching in two weeks so that’s pretty exciting.”

“Ah, that’s great to hear! I can’t wait to see how it all turned out!”

Jeongyeon nodded as she shoved her hands inside of her pockets. “O-of course, me too. Well that’s all I wanted to tell you so...I should probably head back to my office.”

“Right. Of course.” Tzuyu gave her another heartwarming grin before resuming her mopping.

Jeongyeon bit her lip and turned her heels to leave the room, but before she could reach the door, she turned around to look back at Tzuyu. “So you know how Chaeyoung and your friend, Dahyun are like...seeing each other and all.”

Tzuyu glanced back at her before giving her a nod. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Uh...well you see..” Jeongyeon rubbed the back of her neck timidly.

“Are they okay? Did something happen?”

“They’re fine! More than fine actually.” Jeongyeon said as she walked back to Tzuyu slowly. “It’s just they’re going on a date and Chaeyoung asked if we wanted to tag along with them.”

Tzuyu blinked a few times at her as she tried to process the information. “You mean like...a double date?”

“Y-yeah..” She laughed nervously. “That’s only if you want to though.”

Tzuyu’s lips slowly curled upwards as her heart melted slightly at suggestion. She didn’t think Jeongyeon would be up for such a thing and maybe it would be nice to go with more people so it wouldn’t be so nerve wrecking. Tzuyu gripped the mop tightly as she squealed softly.

“I’d love to!” She said quickly, but then instantly tried to calm down to not frighten her boss. “I mean..yeah sure!”

“Cool!” Jeongyeon sighed in relief. “They haven’t picked a place where to go tomorrow night but as soon as they will, I’m sure Chaeyoung will let us both know.”

“Sounds good to me” Tzuyu beamed as she gave her a thumbs up.

“Great! Can’t wait then.” Jeongyeon returned the smile before walking away to head back to the office. 

Tzuyu waited until she left so that she could jump around the room and clap her hands together. She felt slightly more at peace with herself and was looking for tomorrow’s little gathering. She finally decided to get back to work and this time, she did it more quickly and efficiently. 

\---

It was decided that the group would meet at a seafood restaurant. The place wasn’t too expensive so it was perfect for both Dahyun and Tzuyu. They had tuition to pay for afterall. Everyone got the text from Chaeyoung on what time they should meet and the exact address of the restaurant. 

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were sweating bullets. They really wanted the evening to go well since this would be their first public outing together that wasn’t work related. Both of their girls dressed as nicely as possible but not too formal of course. They worked on their hair and makeup for hours before finally leaving their houses to head to the seafood place.

Chaeyoung and Dahyun arrived first, followed by Jeongyeon. Tzuyu came last since she lived the farthest from the restaurant but no one penalized her for it. Jeongyeon was quite in awe with the way Tzuyu looked, well she always was. She practically couldn’t stop staring at her and Tzuyu was practically the same way as she would exchange little smiles with her boss. Chaeyoung and Dahyun could tell what was going and even laughed amongst themselves. When it was time to order, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu wouldn’t even look at their menus since all of their focus was on each other.

“Earth to the lovebirds over here.” Dahyun said as she snapped her fingers at the two which helped them snap them back to reality. 

“Are you guys going to order or what?” Chaeyoung asked impatiently.

“Y-yeah..sorry, I’ll have...a burger.” Jeongyeon said.

“This is a seafood restaurant. You wanna try that again?” Chaeyoung glanced at her.

“Oh right..um..I’ll just have the salmon.”

“And I’ll have the shrimp pasta.” Tzuyu grinned as they all handed their menus to the waiter before he walked away to get their orders ready.

The night went well. The group finally started to talk more together as they shared a few laughs here and there. Jeongyeon got to know Dahyun a bit more and could see why she and Chaeyoung were so happy together. Dahyun was loving her new job and Chaeyoung was always there to support her. When Dahyun had the time to train when she wasn’t working, Chaeyoung would come on by to the gymnasium to watch her practice. She already went to see her five times that week after she finished up her meetings with Jeongyeon. They managed to make everything work well for them.

Both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon were glad that their friends found each other. They looked like they really enjoyed each other’s company. The other pair also wanted what they had but both of them were too shy to ask. Sleeping together and having dinner dates was one thing, but asking what they were considered to be was a whole other situation. 

“So what about you guys? You guys are a thing now or…?” Dahyun asked as the pair became shocked from the question.

It became extremely quiet for a moment. Dahyun sat there confused, not understanding why neither of them were answering the question. Chaeyoung leaned over to her and shook her head as Dahyun looked at her, finally getting the clue.

“Oh..I wasn’t supposed to ask that yet?”

Chaeyoung sighed before sitting back up to raise her hand. “Check please!”

\---

After paying for their meals, they all walked outside to tell other goodbyes. They tried to act casual as if nothing awkward happened back at the restaurant. 

“Well that was fun. We should do that more often.” Chaeyoung suggested.

“I definitely agree.” Dahyun nodded. “So you’re all heading home now?”

“Actually I think I’m just going to walk around a bit, you know. It’s been a while since I’ve been outside to be honest.” Jeongyeon chuckled.

“Oh well I’ll stay out here with you then.” Tzuyu suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s late. I don’t think you should be walking around here alone.”

Jeongyeon smiled at her as the other pair stared back at each other, knowing that maybe they should be left alone.

“Well that’s our cue to get going. Come on, babe.” Chaeyoung threw her hand over Dahyun’s shoulder as they headed back to the car.

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu went the other way as they walked down the street together slowly, waiting for one of them to say something first.

“You know, Tzuyu. They seem really happy.”

“Yeah..and I’m happy for them.” Tzuyu said as she looked down at the ground.

“Are you happy yourself?” Jeongyeon glanced at her as the question made Tzuyu freak out a bit since she didn’t know exactly how to answer it.

“I guess so..”

“Are you sure about that?” Jeongyeon stopped walking as Tzuyu did the same. They finally made eye contact even though the nervousness was still there. Both of them couldn’t really hide their feelings anymore and Tzuyu could no longer keep herself silent about it either.

“It’s just that.” Tzuyu sighed as she fumbled with her fingers. “I..I think I like you...and I don’t know if you like me and I kind of work for you so I don’t know how that would work but it’s fine cause I know you don’t like me and..”

Her words were cut off when Jeongyeon leaned in to kiss her. Tzuyu didn’t hesitate to kiss her back as she snaked her arms around her neck while Jeongyeon placed her hands softly on her hips. The kiss was sweet and passionate as they tasted each other’s lips under the moonlight. They enjoyed their embrace for a little while before pulling away to rest their foreheads against each other.

“I like you too.” Jeongyeon whispered, still keeping her close.

“But...I…”

“Listen how about we make a deal. I’m willing to try out this dating thing if you want to. You can still work for me until you find another job. Does that sound okay?”

Tzuyu finally felt calm as she realized that wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It’s like what Dahyun and Chaeyoung did and look how they turned out, perfectly fine.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

They leaned in to share another kiss as they began their new journey together as girlfriend and girlfriend. 


	10. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu finds a new job. How does Jeongyeon react to it?

Tzuyu and Jeongyeon’s relationship really started to flourish. Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung knew about it and were absolutely thrilled for their friends. Tzuyu still kept her job while she searched for a new one. Whenever she had a break, she would pull Jeongyeon away from her office. Chaeyoung knew the real reason but she didn’t say anything about it. She’d rather not comment on it to be honest.

Jeongyeon was slightly stressed since the launch was so soon and they were preparing for a big event in honor of the release of their new products. She had to invite guests, search for a venue, get catering, hire artists, and a lot more. It was a busy week for her surely, but having Tzuyu by her side made her relax just a bit. 

When they were both off the clock, they would have dinner and maybe watch a movie together. Occasionally, they would go out for a walk together. They never really did anything too crazy together since they were so tired from work and sometimes, Tzuyu would have to go back home to finish her college assignments. When Tzuyu had her days off to study, she would use her free time to call Jeongyeon every now and then, which helped Jeongyeon calm down when things were getting too hectic at work. Overall, they made it work.

\---

One night, Tzuyu had some big news to share with her girlfriend. After a couple of rounds of passionate love making, they laid there to catch their breaths while Tzuyu glanced over to her with a big smile. Jeongyeon looked back and noticed her expression.

“Hmm?”

“I have something to tell you.” She said teasingly as she ran her fingers up her shoulder.

“Tell me then.” She gave her a warm smile as she waited.

“I got a new job!”

Jeongyeon froze for a second as she blinked a few times, trying to absorb the information. “You...did?”

“Yup! I spoke to one of my professors and she actually works with an animal rescue team! They want me to help conduct research for them as an intern. They also pay pretty well. Their headquarters aren’t too far here. It’s a lovely place right by the sea where they bring all the marine animals that they saved!”

Jeongyeon didn’t know how to answer her. She was obviously happy that Tzuyu was taking a step toward her career, but this would mean she would see her less. However, Jeongyeon knew she had to put her selfish ideas to the side, so that she could put on a smile for her girlfriend.

“I’m so happy for you, babe.”

“Thanks! I start on Monday!”

“Ah, that’s so soon!”

“I know which is why I’m so nervous.”

“Hey..” Jeongyeon cupped her cheek and stared into her beautiful brown orbs. “You’re going to do great. They’ll be thrilled to have you and even make you their permanent employee.”

“Aww, Jeong. You’re so sweet.” She put her hand over hers.” I just hope you won’t mind my busy schedule. I really want to spend time with you, too.”

“Don’t worry about that.” She kissed her forehead softly. “We’ll figure it out. Right now, you should be excited. This is big for you!”

“I am. I am!” She said as she sighed in content. “Thanks for your support, baby. I really needed it.”

“Anytime, angel.”

“Now…” She leaned in to latch her teeth onto her bottom lip, causing the latter to groan. “How about another round.”

\---

Tzuyu wasn’t lying when she said she would be busy. She would be out working the whole day and when she wasn’t, she was attending classes or doing work at home. Jeongyeon wasn’t very free herself. As the event was nearing, she began to feel like she had more and more work to do by the hour. However, she couldn’t help but miss Tzuyu. They didn’t even call as much because their schedules were so insane. Those past few days were a struggle and Jeongyeon wasn’t really in the greatest mood.

“I can tell that you’re stressed.” Chaeyoung commented.

“And what makes you think that?”

“Because you literally mistaken the stapler as your phone like four times already.”

Jeongyeon looked at her confused before realising that she was holding the stapler close to her ear. “Well..that explains why no one has been picking up.”

Chaeyoung sighed as she closed her laptop and glanced at her friend worryingly. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing!”

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow in doubt as Jeongyeon knew it wasn’t pointless to hide her frustration.

“I just..miss Tzuyu but I know she’s busy. How the heck do you and Dahyun do it?!”

“Well Dahyun’s hours at the gymnasium aren’t that intense plus I visit her a lot when she trains which is nice. I pick her up from there most of the time too. I assume where Tzuyu works doesn’t really accept guests, huh?”

“No, not at all.” She said as she rubbed her face until she heard her phone ring. It was Tzuyu.

“Hey babe!” She greeted her excitedly as she answered her phone.

“Hey! I hope I’m not bothering you right now!”

“Not at all. How’s work going?” She asked as she leaned against her chair while Chaeyoung opened her laptop to get back to work.

“Pretty good. Sorry I’ve been so busy lately.”

“It’s fine. Maybe we can get some dinner later tonight?”

“I’d love to but I have to get home to type up this dumb essay.”

“Oh...Yeah, I mean there’s always next time, afterall.”

“Exactly!” She beamed. “Ah, I have to get going. They’re making go back now. I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Bye..” Jeongyeon said as the line got caught off. Chaeyoung noticed her friend’s sad expression as she thought of a way to cheer her up.

“Hey, listen. The launch is this Friday and you’ll see her there. The model has to be there!”

“I guess..”

“And you guys are gonna have a fun time together! We’ve been working really hard to make this event perfect and I’m sure it will be a night she never forgets.”

“I hope so, Chaeng. I hope so.”

\---

The day of the launch finally came. Influencers and major make up artists all showed up for the big event. The company managed to book one of the hottest artists to perform their crowd. The catering was top notch and everyone was gifted with a bag of their newest products.

Chaeyoung arrived with her girlfriend as she and Dahyun chatted with the guests. Dahyun was for sure having a star struck moment as Chaeyoung would try to calm her down. It was cute though, she had to admit. 

Jeongyeon was just standing in her corner with her drink as she searched through the crowd to see when Tzuyu would arrive. They spoke in the morning before Tzuyu went off to work. She explained that she would arrive a bit later since she would have run home and to get dressed for the event but would at least arrive about an hour later. That wasn’t such a problem since the event was going to last for a while but Jeongyeon didn’t want her to miss too much of it. Chaeyoung and Dahyun walked over to her to check up on their friend, hoping that she wouldn’t be too worried.

“Hey you’re alright?” Chaeyoung asked.

“It’s been over an hour. Where the heck is Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked.

“She’s probably stuck in traffic or something. She hasn’t been answering my texts.” Dahyun explained. 

“She’s gonna miss so much. Maybe she isn’t coming.”

“Don’t say that. She wouldn’t miss this.” Chaeyoung said.”

“I don’t know..” She took a sip of her drink. “Anyway, I should probably go talk to the crowd now.”

She handed over her drink to Chaeyoung before getting up on stage after one of the artists finished their performance. She grabbed the mic and looked at all the guests while the spotlight shined on her.

“Hey, everyone! Are you all having a fun time?”

“Yeah!” They cheered with an applause.

“This means so much to me! You guys don’t even know. This is still a growing company and we are from being a luxury brand but it still warms our hearts that you’ve been supporting us for the past few years. I want to thank the people who’ve been creating our products and making sure we use the best and cleanest formulas. I want to thank our product designers on making our items stand out. I really also want to thank everyone on my team who has been dealing with my non stop emails. You guys are really the best and I have no idea how you all deal with me.”

She shared a laugh with a crowd as she glanced at her business advisor.

“Also big shout out to my best friend, Chaeyoung for helping me make my dream come to life.” 

She gave her a thumbs up in response as she continued to finish up Jeongyeon’s drink.

“And uh…last but not least, this is for someone who I don’t think is going to make it today but...I want to thank the face of our newest collection…”

She paused for a moment until she saw someone walk inside the room and the face was surely familiar.

“Tzuyu?”


	11. All Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon and Tzuyu finally learn what it means to have a clean love.

Jeongyeon couldn’t believe her eyes. Tzuyu actually made it and her girlfriend looked worried about her late arrival. Jeongyeon placed the mic back on the stan and made her way off the stage. The crowd was confused but still managed to step aside so that Jeongyeon could talk to Tzuyu.

Chaeyoung quickly finished her drink before handing the empty cup to Dahyun. “Okay, lemme create a distraction.”

She got up on stage and tried to avert the attention on her while Jeongyeon and Tzuyu scurried off to a room that was more quiet. Once they reached their destination, Tzuyu took the chance to finally explain why she did not appear on time.

“Jeongyeon, I’m so sorry. I got held back with so much work and they were evaluating me too. I really wanted to be here as soon as the event started and..”

Her words were cut off when Jeongyeon pulled her into a tight embrace. She was surprised by the sudden action but still returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her.

“What’s this for?”

“I just missed you.” Jeongyeon whispered against her shoulder.

“I missed you too.” She rubbed her back soothingly. “I really am sorry.”

“It’s fine. You were busy.” Jeongyeon sighed softly. “I guess I just like you that much, huh?

“Well I would hope so.” Tzuyu giggled after hearing the comment. “We really need to work on time management though.”

“I know. I need to not focus on work 24/7 that’s for sure.”

“Yeah more time together would be nice.” They swayed together for a moment, enjoying each other’s company. “ You can come over to my place too, you know. I know it’s not as lavish as yours. It’s just that your place is even farther from my workplace and..”

“I’ll do it. I’ll come over.” 

“Are you sure?” Tzuyu raised her eyebrow before smiling. “I don’t really exactly have an expensive hot tub and all that.”

Jeongyeon chuckled slightly. “I don’t care. I just want to spend time with you.”

They finally pulled away before looking at each in the eyes. They were still for a moment, not knowing what to do exactly until it hit them. They finally curved their lips into a smile, leaning to place a soft kiss on one another. Jeongyeon held her hips while Tzuyu snaked her arms around her neck. They didn’t rush it but they knew they couldn’t be in that empty room for too long. They finished their loving kiss before resting their forehead against one another. The couple shared a laugh before Jeongyeon took her hand to lead her back to the party.

“Come on. There’s a bunch of celebrities I know you would love to meet.”

“Gosh, I hope it’s Beyonce.”

They returned to the party only to witness Chaeyoung still talking on stage and she wasn’t really doing a great job with her distraction plan.

“And that’s how the chicken crossed the road!” She laughed as she slapped her knee. Dahyun also supported her by cackling along to her joke.

“Good one, babe!” She yelled out as the crowd stayed silent. 

“Chaeyoung!!” Jeongyeon called out as her friend glanced at her, ceasing her laugh. “Off the stage now please.”

“Everyone’s a critic.” She frowned before placing the mic back onto the stand as she waddled her way back to her girlfriend, who reassured her that her jokes were funny.

“Alright, let’s get the place up and running!” Jeongyeon clapped her hands together as the music played again, allowing the guests to go back to mingling with everyone else.

Tzuyu was having a great time. Jeongyeon introduced her to some of her favorite artists. They complimented her for how amazing she looked in the campaign which would make Tzuyu want to scream. The food was delicious and she would constantly go back to get seconds. Her friends would take pictures with her, making her feel as if she was a celebrity herself but most importantly, she just enjoyed her time being with Jeongyeon. They danced and had fun together. Jeongyeon did all she could to make sure that it was a memorable night for Tzuyu and she surely succeeded. Seeing the smile on Tzuyu’s face was all that she could ask for.

Both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon knew that they were the luckiest girls in the world.

\---

For the next few weeks, the couple was able to do what they promised to do and that was to create more time for one another. Once the event was done, work wasn’t as hectic for Jeongyeon as it used to be. She still had some deadlines but she learned to not stress over each and every one of them. She decided to take it one step at a time and the fact that she wasn’t constantly freaking out over everything was definitely a huge plus for her employees too.

Tzuyu’s job was also becoming less tedious, mainly because she already knew the ropes by then which helped her do her job more quickly and efficiently. She got her exams out of the way but she still had assignments to do. Jeongyeon would come over and patiently wait for her to finish everything that she had to do for class before they could relax and watch a movie together. It was like a little reward for the both of them. 

Eventually, their meetups would become so frequent that they got keys for each other so that they could come over whenever. It made sense since they practically always spent the night together anyway. It was a big step but both of them knew that they would be ready for it.   
  


One night, Jeongyeon decided to go to Tzuyu’s apartment before she arrived home. She knew Tzuyu didn’t have anything due soon so that meant they could spend the evening together. She had a few tricks up her sleeve and she was quite sure that Tzuyu would love it. 

Later on that evening, Tzuyu was ready to go home. She was a bit tired from all the work she had to do which was more than usual. She was exhausted and she had no idea that Jeongyeon was planning back at her house. When she got to her destination and unlocked her door, her face was completely shocked at the sight.

The inside of her home looked immaculate with the exception of some rose petals being scattered on the floor. She stepped in slowly, noticing that some soft jazz music was playing the background while the candles were lit in order to fit the ambiance. She slipped her shoes off and smiled at the view. She was surely impressed with the presentation but she also wanted to see the person who was behind all this.

“Jeongyeon?”

“In your room!” She responded. Tzuyu smirked before reaching her bedroom. There, she saw her room completely be in order. Her books were back on her shelves and her papers were piled nicely on the table. Instead of having her clothing on the floor, Jeongyeon substituted it with more flower petals which she knew she would pick up later but that wasn’t the major concern right now.

“You cleaned..for me?”

“And that’s not all.” Jeongyeon walked over to the nightstand to lift up the covers of her plates. “I made your favorites too.”

“Oh, Jeongyeon. You didn’t have to do all this.” She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

“But I wanted to and I know you probably had a long day too.” 

Tzuyu beamed before throwing herself onto Jeongyeon as they both fell onto the bed. Luckly, Jeongyeon caught her and no one got hurt.

“Woah, there. Are we not eating first?” Jeongyeon asked teasingly with a chuckle.

“Mmm, I have an appetizer for you though…” Tzuyu said as she straddled Jeongyeon’s hips while tapping her groin to give her girlfriend a clearer meaning to what she meant.

Jeongyeon instantly caught on before changing their positions so that she could be on top. She leaned down to kiss Tzuyu passionately. The latter had a few giggles escape from her lips as she could tell that Jeongyeon was eager as she pressed her hips against hers. Jeongyeon slid her hand in between so that it could slip inside her pants, giving her clit the attention she needed. Tzuyu’s giggles quickly turned into moans.

“Make love to me, Jeongyeon..”

“With pleasure..”

They spent the night with full bliss. Stress and frustration were forgotten. All they had to do was to focus on each other. Their love helped them loosen up. Working for your dreams is nice but finding self-care was also important. They managed to weed out all of those toxic thoughts out of their minds. Their lifestyles felt so much more healthier than ever before. 

  
  


That’s why their love was so perfect because it was a clean love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your support!!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Jannietimmie


End file.
